Just an idea
by Made.of.Sin
Summary: Just an idea i had, wrote the first chapter if anyone is interested in continuing the story


Just an idea I had/p

I do not own HP/MHA/ or anything except the idea  
I most likely will not continue this, since I am an adult with a busy job, so if anyone wants to take over the story feel free.

"Well I've heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music do you?"

"The voice was the most beautiful thing Hizashi had ever heard.

"Well it goes like this, the fourth the fifth, the minor fall the major lift. The baffled King composing hallelujah."

"Entranced, the blond followed the crowd around the corner to the overpopulated plaza. Quirk entertainers filled the area, but everyone was stood still watching the young man sing.

"… well your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you.  
She tied you to the kitchen chair, she broke your throne she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the hallelujah..."

He was short, Hizashi thought, to have such a powerful voice. Thin as a rake with a mess of black hair, the boy barely looked old enough to be out of middle school. Begging the question why he was in the middle of the city on a school day.

"The fact the boy was heavily scarred and dressed in rags made his song seem more tragic somehow.

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Baby ive been here before, I've seen this room and I've walked this floor. You know, I used to live alone before I knew you," He took a shaky pause before continuing "and I've seen your flag on the marble arch and love is not a victory march" His voice ended strongly before starting again softly "it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah…"

Dulcet tones filled the pavilion for another minute or so until the boy's crooning voice came to a soft stop. Immediate applause began, almost deafening the area, clearly startling the boy, who opened his eyes finally looking to the crowd around him.

"He raised a pale hand to cover his scarred and blushing face, fingers trembling in what Hizashi thought was either fear or anxiety.

"It took almost 45 minutes for the area to clear enough for him to move closer, everyone who had watched the performance leaving money in the little songbirds donation stand. Up close, he could see the young man's face clearly. Claw like scarring ripped across his face, turning his delicate features into something tragic, they miraculously missed his eyes and mouth, but Hizashi could see the scars extended down the side of his neck and to his wrist if the roping marks he saw under the shirt were all connected.

Finished with his perusal he put on his 'present mic' voice and greeted, "that was awesome my little listener!"

Small shoulders hunched at his boisterous voice and Hizashi mentally frowned even as he continued in a lighter voice.

You've got a great voice kid, but I'd like to ask why you're not in school right now." Poison green eyes peeked up at him shyly as the boy twisted the oversized shirt in his fingers.

""Um… sorry… I'm an orphan you see… and I just moved to Japan… so I wasn't sure how to sign up." His speaking voice was thick with an English accent, almost mangling the sentence, but his voice was still strangely hypnotizing (his quirk?).  
No wonder he was singing in English before.

"How old are you? I work at a school I could help you fill out some applications for school." English was almost as easy as his native tongue to Hizashi, which is why he chose to teach that along with his hero work.

"Oh… uh you don't have to sir. I'm fine doing this for now." The boy went back to collecting his tips, not even trying to be subtle about turning away from him now. The kid really reminded him of his Shouta with that action, Hizashi thought with a smile.

You know even if I wasn't a pro hero I would still have a moral obligation to help you out with this. No reason to be shy kiddo." Adding an exaggerated wink to the teen to lessen the tension as he finger gunned to the boy.

"Scarred cheeks flushed a pale pink and the kid scratched one of the scars on his wrist before he thrust his right hand out sharply.

"Harry Potter. My name I mean… just Harry's fine. I'm almost 14."

Damn the kid was short for 14, especially for a European. "Nice to meet you Harry, my name's Hizashi Yamada, but my hero name is Present Mic, whichever you're more comfortable with.

TO BE CONTINUED? Only if someone else wants it, because I am not going to. I also don't want feedback thank you.


End file.
